la première fois
by specialandloud
Summary: Lupin avait pourtant dit et répété à la jeune femme qu'il était bien trop vieux, bien trop usé pour elle ; qu'elle méritait mieux que ce qu'une vie aux côtés d'un loup-garou pouvait lui offrir. Il avait même tenté de la convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. En vain. Alors il avait cédé, fatigué de lutter contre ses sentiments.


Bonjour, bonjour ! J'ai récupéré un pc et ai donc commencé à recopier tout ce que j'ai pu écrire. Ce petit one-shot est dédié à une amie, Juliette, qui adore ce pairing.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

* * *

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait déjà cet éclat de farouche détermination dans le regard qui le mènerait, bien des années plus tard, à sa perte. Elle était âgée d'à peine dix-neuf ans, portait sa crinière pourpre avec fierté et suivait Fol Œil comme son ombre. Il était évident qu'elle tenait l'Auror en haute estime et ce, malgré toutes les rumeurs farfelues qui courraient à son sujet. Lupin n'avait pas passé plus de vingt secondes à l'observer, ce jour-là à la Tête de Sanglier. C'était une gamine à l'avenir prometteur et lui, un homme fini.

La première fois qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole, c'était pour le remettre à sa place, au Square Grimmaurd, alors qu'il avait perdu son sang-froid avec Sirius. Tous tentaient de rafraîchir la vieille maison des Black et le propriétaire des lieux, s'étant improvisé chef des travaux sans réellement faire avancer les choses, était devenu particulièrement agaçant, entre ses joyeux encouragements et ses chants de Noël. On était en plein mois d'août, bon sang ! Remus, d'abord amusé, avait fini par ressentir de violentes envies de meurtres. Tonks s'était interposée, insinuant que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était malheureux qu'il avait le droit de pourrir la vie des autres. Il avait haussé un sourcil mais n'avait pipé mot. Sirius était son cousin, il était normal qu'elle le défende et, au fond, Lupin aussi était heureux de le savoir libre et de si bonne humeur.

La première fois qu'il l'avait trouvée jolie, il était trois heures du matin et il l'avait découverte endormie dans la bibliothèque des Black. Recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, son visage faiblement éclairé par les braises agonisantes de l'âtre, elle semblait si calme et si inoffensive. Il l'avait observée une bonne minute avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Nymphadora Tonks était flamboyante et Lupin, lui, n'avait plus la force de se brûler les ailes.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé, il avait piqué un fard, comme un adolescent se découvrant pour la première fois des sentiments, complètement pris au dépourvu. C'était très exactement un mois après la mort de Sirius et, jusque-là, elle l'avait évité comme la peste. Lupin avait longtemps pensé que la mort de son meilleur ami avait plongé la jeune Auror dans cet état-là ; il était alors loin d'imaginer qu'il était la raison même de sa mélancolie. Elle s'était jetée à son cou comme on s'accroche à une bouée. C'était violent et maladroit, c'était délicieux et, pourtant, ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer et, de toute manière, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à réciproquer pareille affection. N'aurait-il pas eu vingt ans de trop et un si lourd bagage que peut-être… mais avec des si on aurait pu refaire le monde. Alors il l'avait repoussée et elle avait crié, beaucoup crié, en tapant du pied, comme une enfant à qui on refuse une friandise après l'avoir narguée avec. Ses joues s'étaient colorées pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ses cheveux un peu ternes jusque-là avaient viré au rouge vif et il avait eu envie de l'embrasser à son tour. Il s'était contenté de fuir, comme toujours.

La première fois qu'il avait eu peur pour elle, Tonks avait disparu pendant trois jours, juste après leur baiser. Les temps étaient sombres et l'Angleterre, peu sûre pour les sorciers — encore moins pour les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus. Personne ne savait où elle était, personne ne l'avait vue. Elle avait tout bonnement disparu, tel un courant d'air. Lorsqu'on le lui avait dit, Lupin avait compris, à la panique qu'il avait immédiatement ressentie, qu'il ne pourrait plus feindre l'indifférence à son égard. Puis elle avait réapparu, à son grand soulagement.

La première fois qu'elle lui avait dit « je t'aime », ils étaient au beau milieu d'une dispute à propos de son imprudence. Il avait peur pour elle, constamment, et son comportement ne faisait rien pour alléger son cœur inquiet. Il ne savait plus pourquoi ils s'en prenaient l'un à l'autre au moment où ces trois mots avaient quitté sa bouche. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était cette puissance envie de l'embrasser. Alors il avait fui, encore, parce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de céder à ce genre de besoins. Que pouvait-il lui apporter de bon ? Il était un loup-garou, un paria dans la communauté magique. Il ne méritait pas une femme comme elle.

La première fois qu'il avait capitulé, leurs baisers avaient le goût des larmes et du temps perdu. Lupin avait pourtant dit et répété à la jeune femme qu'il était bien trop vieux, bien trop usé pour elle ; qu'elle méritait mieux que ce qu'une vie aux côtés d'un loup-garou pouvait lui offrir. Il avait même tenté de la convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. En vain. Alors il avait cédé, fatigué de lutter contre ses sentiments.

La première fois qu'elle lui avait laissé entrevoir un avenir simple et beau, une alliance brillait à sa main gauche, posée sur son ventre. Rien ne laissait deviner une grossesse et pourtant, elle semblait sûre d'elle en lui annonçant qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant. L'espace d'une seconde, Lupin s'était pris à rêver d'une jolie vie de famille, sans la menace de Voldemort et de ses sbires, sans ombre et sans tâche. Puis une douleur lancinante dans ses articulations, signe chronique de l'approche de la pleine lune, lui avait rappelé sa condition. Il était un loup-garou, comment pourrait-il être un bon père ?

La première fois qu'il avait envisagé de l'abandonner, Tonks était parvenue à son septième mois de grossesse et paraissait flotter dans une bulle bienheureuse que rien ne semblait pouvoir détruire. Elle n'avait même pas l'air inquiète par l'éventualité que leur enfant — une fille, se plaisait-elle alors à répéter — puisse être comme lui. Paniqué, Lupin avait vu arriver une occasion inespérée : Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient au Square Grimmaurd alors qu'il s'y était rendu pour réfléchir. Il leur avait proposé de les accompagner, les suppliant presque d'accepter sa proposition. Digne de son père, James, le Survivant l'avait envoyé paître, pointant du doigt sa lâcheté. Et il avait raison. Lupin avait passé plus d'une heure à ressasser les paroles du garçon avant de rentrer chez lui, le cœur lourd d'inquiétudes mais un courage retrouvé. Peu importait que l'enfant fut ou non comme lui, il serait là pour l'élever et ne laisserait pas tomber Tonks. Après tout, ils s'aimaient, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les parents au sein de la communauté magique, voire même de leurs familles respectives. Ils s'en sortiraient puisqu'ils s'en sortaient toujours.

La première fois qu'elle avait laissé leur fils aux soins de sa mère, Lupin avait eu peur. Peur pour elle, peur pour Teddy, peur pour l'avenir. Poudlard était menacé et il n'avait pas hésité à se joindre aux forces résistantes, puisque tel était son devoir. Il fallait que James, Lily, Severus et les autres ne soient pas morts en vain. C'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de se battre alors qu'il aurait pu se cacher derrière sa famille, prétexter qu'il avait à présent un petit garçon à élever. Et elle l'avait rejoint, puisque tel était sa place. Ensemble ils avançaient depuis un bout de chemin déjà.

La première fois qu'il avait compris qu'elle était bel et bien son âme sœur, il avait aussi réalisé qu'ils allaient mourir. C'était une certitude mais il n'avait pas peur. Parce qu'elle était là. Parce qu'elle était la femme d'une seule vie et malgré les années qu'il avait passé à errer, enserré dans sa solitude et ses remords, il était heureux d'avoir vécu quelques années à ses côtés. Il était heureux d'avoir pu offrir au monde un petit être qui leur ressemblait à tous les deux. Il était heureux de mourir pour une cause qu'il partageait, de donner sa vie pour que des enfants comme Teddy puissent vivre paisiblement. Parce que là où ils tomberaient tous les deux, les autres triompheraient. Il avait foi en Harry Potter, foi en l'Ordre du Phénix et l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais surtout foi en Tonks. Elle était son âme sœur et elle ne le quitterait pas, ni dans ce monde, ni dans un autre.

Ensemble ils avaient avancé sur le chemin de la vie, ensemble ils le terminèrent, main dans la main, le même sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
